Letters From Sky
by fossiax
Summary: Sky Malfoy sends letters to Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Adie, and Neville. SERIES OF 10 LETTERS! Please R
1. From Hogwarts

**AN: I am starting another series of 10 letters from my OC Sky. I want to get more in to her character for a different fan fiction I am writing. Yea, That's about it.**

Dear Mother and Father,

I understand that you both are very busy, so that's probably why you haven't written to me for a month. I just wanted to say that I was sorted into Slytherin, just like you wanted. I really like it here at Hogwarts, because There are a lot of people who are like us. Harry Potter ran into me in the hallway, and he was quite rude. I see why you don't like him. I've gotten lost in the hallways a few times, but I think I can eventually find my way around. I wish you knew how much fun me and my friends are having here. My best friend, Adie, is dating Potter's best friend. It's a bit weird, but I doubt it will last.

Love,

Skylar Malfoy

(P.S. Everyone is so jealous of Draco and me. It's really great.)


	2. From The Manor

Dear Adie,

I'm at home for Christmas, as you know, and it is horrible. I hate every moment of it, especially when father yells at me. I miss Hogwarts, because father makes the professor's yelling seem nice. I wish your mum would let you visit, but at the same time, I don't want you to be here for this. He is starting to yell at Draco more too. I think the reason why is because we keep "goofing off" as he says. What does he know? We are just being kids. He probably never had any fun, so he doesn't think it's normal. I wish I could go to your house, but I know your mum doesn't like me. Can you tell Ernie I said hello? I hope you have a great Christmas. Please get back in touch as soon as you can. It's really lonely around here. Father sometimes doesn't let Draco and me talk. It's quite strange. I don't really understand it.

Love,

Sky Malfoy


	3. From a Friend

Dear Adie,

I feel weird saying this, considering you probably won't approve, but I honestly don't care if you do or if you don't. I haven't gotten a single person who feels positive about my decision out of this whole disaster, and it wouldn't change my mind no matter what you said. I am in love with Neville Longbottom, and I love him more than you could ever understand. I am keeping it secret from my parents, however, and anyone else who wants to know. I feel awful about it all, but you don't know what it's like for your parents to make you feel so trapped. Everything is messed up now, and it's all my fault. I am just afraid for when they finally do find out. Please understand that this wasn't my decision, it was my hearts. I love him more than I could ever put in words.

Love,

Sky Malfoy


	4. From Dead Trust

Dear Draco,

I only told you because I trusted you, but now I know you can't. You told Father, even though I specifically told you not to. You lied, Draco. Now, while you are spending your week with Adie, Father is yelling at me and refusing to let me out of the house. He probably won't even let me send this to you, so I will probably just hand it to you once you get back. You make me feel like I can't trust anyone any more, and you were the only one I used to trust. He locked me in the cellar under the drawing room last night. Mum finally let me out this morning. You shouldn't have told them. You have no idea what this has done to me, Draco. I can't trust anyone any more. I won't stop trying, though.

Love,

Sky Malfoy

(P.S. I love you, no matter what you have done.)


	5. From a Girl

Dear Neville,

I can't stand this any more. I want to leave this place, Neville. This is very hard to say, considering that we are both pretty screwed up right now. Father took away my owl, so you will probably never see this letter. I want to leave this house, but I doubt I will get out of here alive. I love you, Neville. I am never going to give up, though, because my family is wrong. They haven't even given you a chance, which is really ridiculous. I hope you are having a good summer, because you deserve one. Draco and Adie are accepting our idea of being a couple now. Mother is a little bit, but Father is being as stubborn as he always is. Don't worry, Neville, we will get out of this.

Love,

Sky Malfoy


	6. From a Sister

Dear Draco, 

I am really happy you and Adie are getting married, and it's great you are getting a house of your own. Please don't have any kids yet, I'm not old enough to be an aunt. I hope you have a great time with her, because you both truly deserve it. I remember when you guys first met, even though it was so long ago. I wouldn't have suspected that you both would get married a while ago, but now I am to the point where if you weren't getting married it would kill me. Please don't forget about me when you start a family of your own. You are all that I have that I know I can't loose.

Love,

Sky Malfoy


End file.
